Apparatus which provide user interface items which enable a user to access the functions of the apparatus are known. Such user interface items may comprise graphical user interface items such as icons or widgets which are configured such that user selection of the items causes access to the functions and applications associated with the selected user interface items.
The user interface items may be arranged within a home screen or a menu structure, such as a hierarchical menu structure. The apparatus may be configured to enable the user of the apparatus to arrange the respective user interface items into an order which they find convenient to use.